24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 2: 11:00pm-12:00am/India
| author = Bhavani Iyer | director = Karan Boolani }} Jai Singh Rathod returns to the ATU after his successful mission, but realises that the danger may be far from over. Maya attempts to escape with her father, but events take a turn for the worse. Naina Singhania makes contact with Shantaram in order to gain leverage over Amar Mane Shinde. Episode guide The following takes place between 11:00pm and 12:00am. Events occur in real time. 11:00:10 arrests Dhruv Awasthi]] Dhruv Awasthi falls to the ground, hit in the leg by Jai's shot. Jai walks over and holds him at gunpoint. He then calls Shibani Mallick and tells him he has Dhruv alive, and the staff of the ATU celebrate. Siddharth Saigal says backup is on the way, and commends Jai on his good work. Saigal then congratulates Shibani, saying she was right about Jai. He tells her that she deserves to pass the good news onto the , and they go to the conference room together. They connect to the PMO war room. Shibani passes on the news that Dhruv is in custody and Haroon and Roshan Sherchan are dead. Aditya Singhania congratulates them, and Shibani says they will question the prisoner and pass on any relevant information. Aditya says Shibani proved them all wrong, and thanks her. He then thanks everyone in the war room for their hard work, and says he hopes not to have to meet them in these circumstances again. Aditya leaves with Prithvi Singhania, who asks if they still need help from the pharma companies. Aditya reminds him that two lives are still in danger, so they still need the vaccine, and he is prepared to take favors from anyone to make it happen. thinks Aditya's proposal is a joke]] In the boardroom, Dr. Reddy is complaining that Aditya snatched their profits and is now asking for their help. Mrs Rastogi thinks it is a joke, and Mr Kapoor says he has been working on the dengue virus for nine years and is still nowhere near a cure. Dr. Reddy asks Mr Mehta to share his R&D on containing airborne viruses, and Mehta angrily refuses to hand it over. votes to help Aditya Singhania]] Mr Kapoor then calls his wife, who is returning from , to warn her about the virus. The others stop him, reminding him that the information is classified. Bhisham Bhowmick reminds them that there is nowhere their families can safely go, and he says they must find an antidote together, sharing their research. He says he will share all of his research with them, but Mehta insists on a vote. Dr Reddy agrees, but Rastogi and Mr Balsara vote against. Mr Mehta says he must check with his board members, and leaves to call them. calls Vasu]] Roshan Sherchan stops by a rocky outcrop and tends to his chest wound. He then calls Vasu and tells him Haroon is dead and Jai betrayed them. He warns them at the ATU are after them, and asks to meet him and Balraj at the jetty in 10 minutes, as they must get to . Vasu agrees, and Roshan vows to take revenge on Jai, and the country. Balraj is driving Maya when he gets a call from Vasu, who brings him up to speed. He tells him Haroon died half an hour ago, and Balraj looks suspiciously at Maya. He hangs up and asks her when she spoke to Haroon, and she tells him 8-10 minutes ago. He stops the car and tells her to get out. fights with Omkar]] He asks why she is playing him, and points a gun at her, accusing her of helping Jai to betray them. She asks if he will shoot her, just as Omkar appears and attacks him. She tells him to stop, but they struggle and Omkar is shot dead. An ATU backup team hears the shot and drives towards it. Maya cries over her father, and Balraj points his gun at her. He says she betrayed him, but he hears cars approaching, so gets into his own vehicle and drives away. The ATU cars arrive and the agents hold Maya at gunpoint. Veer Singh Rathod enters a back room and tells Kiran that Jai's mission was successful and he is on his way back. Kiran is happy, but Veer says he has many questions for him. meets Khosla at Shantaram's house]] Naina Singhania arrives at an old house where Khosla is waiting for her. She says she wants to speak to Shantaram personally, so he brings her with him as they enter the house. Across the street, Jadhav calls Amar Mane Shinde to tell him that he has found Shantaram, and Amar says he knows what to do. Naina and Khosla enter to find an empty room, and Khosla says he should be there. Naina worries that Mane Shinde has found him first, but Khosla says he has no brains, and asks her to wait in the car. apologises to Devyani Bhowmick]] Devyani Bhowmick speaks to Aditya as she leaves the hospital. He tells her he feels much better and wants to see her. She says she will be there soon, and then Prasad Sanghamitra stops her before she leaves. He apologises to her, and she says once he gets her blood results she can stopped being harassed for her past. He tells her there was nothing he could do in the circumstances, and passes on his regards to her father. She nods and leaves. makes his way to ]] On a boat, Roshan clutches the vial of virus. He is joined by Vasu and Balraj, who give him a jacket, and Vasu says they will call Dr. Qazi when they reach Mumbai. Roshan asks if Maya and Omkar were helping Jai, and Balraj confirms it, saying he killed both of them. arrests Maya]] Agent Saumya arrests Maya and another agent identifies her as Haroon's girlfriend. She says she is not with him, and tells the agent that Jai told her to come there for help. Saumya says they have orders to take all of the Sherchan gang to the ATU, and she is led away. Saumya threatens her if she does not be quiet. Zara Owais tells Aarif that she has cracked the code, but he is still unable to open the case. She tries again, and he manages to open it, finding one of the virus tubes missing. Shibani then calls Jai, telling him that one of the vials is missing. He tells her it is in the spectrometer, and asks to speak to Kamath. Shibani tells him Kamath is dead, and Jai wonders who could have killed him. cuts the body's leg to identify it]] Jai is patched through to Aarif and asks if he can confirm Roshan's death. Aarif explains the face was badly burned, and Jai tells him to cut into his right leg, which Aarif does with an axe. Jai says it can't be Roshan, as he has a metal rod in his right leg. Jai says Roshan must still be alive, with the sixth vial of the virus. He tells Saigal to put Mumbai on high alert. 11:22:11...11:22:12...11:22:13...11:22:14... 11:29:01 thanks Bhisham Bhowmick personally]] Bhisham Bhowmick tells Aditya Singhania that they have agreed to work together on the virus. Aditya thanks them, and tells them to contact Prithvi if they need any help. As they leave, Aditya stops Bhisham and thanks him personally for making it happen. He tells him the virus has been contained for now, but stresses the importance of finding a cure, in case anything similar happens again. returns to the ATU]] Jai returns to the ATU with Dhruv Awasthi, and is greeted by Siddharth and Shibani. Dhruv is taken to interrogation, and Jai tells Siddharth that Roshan will take the sea route in to Mumbai. Jai enters the main floor and greets Mihir and Vedant Acharya. He says he is back home, and tells Shibani that Haroon mentioned Yotam, who could be the middle man for the virus deal. He tells Gyan to keep in touch with Chang. debriefs Jai]] Siddharth says it is their job now, and asks to speak to Jai alone. They go into the conference room, and Siddharth says there is a high-level inquiry against him, and that Abhilasha and Roy from RAW are on their way. Jai says it is not the time for that, but Siddharth says the Home Ministry ordered it. He tells Jai to freshen up, as they will arrive soon. Shibani tells Siddharth to have a heart, and let Jai spend some time with his children, and Siddharth agrees. and Naina explore Shantaram's apartment]] Naina wonders where Shantaram is, and Khosla says his men are looking for him. The phone then rings, and Naina answers it to speak to Shantaram, who asks what she wants. She says she knows Amar Mane Shinde has ruined his life, and he says she is mistaken. She says she knows about how a car killed his daughter, driven by Amar Mane Shinde when he was drunk. She says she knows he saw Amar driving the car, but he was bribed with 5 million rupees to say he wasn't. admits the truth to Naina]] Shantaram admits she knows everything, and that his life has been hell since accepting the bribe and lying to the police. Naina says she understands, and tells him he can get justice if he tells the truth at a press conference. He says he can't do that, as his son Yashwant is in Arthur Road Prison and they could hurt him. Naina says she will help him, and get his son out of prison, and re-settle them both with different identities. He asks for her word on that, and agrees to expose Mane Shinde. He says he will call her again when she has the good news. briefs his research team]] At BBM Pharmaceuticals, Sunny Mehta and Bhisham Bhowmick enter a lab, and he introduces her to the head of research, Dr. Unnikrishnan. Bhisham explains the situation, and Sunny Mehta gets out blood samples of Kush Sawant and Mitali. She then plays the video of the virus test subjects. confronts his father]] Jai enters the conference room and greets Kiran and Veer. He asks Kiran about her neck, and she tells him Veer saved her life. He tells her that his mission is confidential, and Veer asks if he became an alcoholic and lied to his family for the good of his country. He then asks him about his romance with a girl half his age, and Jai says Maya has helped him a lot. Veer says Jai forgot that he had a family, and has set a terrible example. He mentions Jai cheating on their mother, and Jai says that when Veer is in the field he will have to do exactly the same. Kiran removes Veer from the room, and Jai says he loved Trisha a lot, and loves them both. He tells her to go and be with Veer. and Roy start questioning Jai]] Veer walks down a back corridor, and sees Maya being led into interrogation. Abhilasha and Roy then arrive, and make their way to the conference room. Siddharth explains they are there on Home Ministry orders, and takes his leave. Abhilasha asks how Jai is, saying he hasn't changed in 3 years, except for the beard. Roy says he cannot change, and Abhilasha reminds Jai that she warned him not to make another mistake. Roy says he has studied Jai's case, how he kept all the agencies in the dark. Jai asks them to let him go and catch Roshan Sherchan, but Roy says they need to complete their inquiry first. Abhilasha says he broke protocols, and his method of operation is illegal. 11:48:31...11:48:32...11:48:33...11:48:34... 11:55:11 Zara Owais says she has identified the virus dealer, who is travelling on a West Indian passport under the name Narain Paul, and landed in Mumbai that morning. Shibani suspects the passport is fake. questions Dhruv Awasthi]] The interrogator takes blood from Dhruv's finger, and Vedant Acharya asks his name. He then asks when he met Mehr, and Dhruv says two hours ago, as an agent monitors his vitals. Vedant says Mehr often sleeps with the people she works with, and was last seen in an clinic in . Dhruv's vitals spike, and Vedant asks why he is worried. He asks again when he first met Mehr. Aditya speaks to his mother, who asks him to free Yashwant Shantaram from prison, who is in for rape and attempted murder. Aditya refuses, and Naina explains that if he sets him free he will be free of Mane Shinde forever. He says he will not set the prisoner free, and hangs up. inform the PMO that Roshan is still at large with the virus]] Prithvi enters and tells him that the ATU wants to speak with him. Shibani tells him that their assessment was wrong, and Roshan is alive. Prithvi is confused, and Shibani explains they misidentified the body, and Saigal adds that he has a vial of the virus and is probably heading to Mumbai to release it. On the boat, Roshan looks towards Mumbai, then stares at the last vial of virus. 11:59:57...11:59:58...11:59:59...12:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring * Anil Kapoor as Jai Singh Rathod * Ashish Vidyarthi as Roshan Sherchan * Surveen Chawla as Maya * Sakshi Tanwar as Shibani Mallick * Sudhanshu Pandey as Vedant Acharya * Sumit Kaul as Gyan Thakkar * Anita Raaj as Naina Singhania * Neil Bhoopalam as Aditya Singhania * Raaghav Chanana as Prithvi Singhania * Sapna Pabbi as Kiran Rathod * Ritu Shivpuri as Sunny Mehta * Madhurima Tuli as Devyani Bhowmick * Akash Khurana as Bhisham Bhowmick * Harsh Chhaya as Siddharth Saigal * Angad Bedi as Dhruv Awasthi * Akshay Ajit Singh as Veer Singh Rathod * Gurpreet Saini as Mihir * Gunjan Malhotra as Zara Owais Special appearance by * Shabana Azmi as Abhilasha Grewal * Ronit Roy as Roy Also starring * Sharad Ponkshe as Amar Mane Shinde * Pavitra Sarkar as Vasu * Virendra Giri as Balraj * Aman Banga as Vikram Singh * Randheer Rai as Aarif * SM Zaheer as Shantaram * Vijay Sanap as Jadhav * Annie Singh as Saumya Deshpande * Monika Pathania Verma as Dr Meeta * Nishit Broker as Dr Unnikrishnan * Shivraj Walvekar as Omprakash Khurana * Asif Ali Beg as Prasad Sanghamitra * Farida Venkat as Mrs Rastogi * Jaywant Patekar as Govind Arekar * Suhas Kandke as Zakaria * Ravi Sangvai as Khosla * Sanjay Nath as Dr Reddy * Deepak Kripalani as Mr Balsara * Deepak Shroff as Mr Kapoor * Vivek Tandon as Mr Mehta * Namit as Anindya Goswami * Sandeep Pednekar as General Thambu Uncredited * Yashodhan Bal as Omkar * Simran Sachdeva as squadron leader Production staff * Based on the U.S. series "24" created by: ** Joel Surnow ** Robert Cochran * Executive produced by Imagine Television * Written by ** Howard Gordon ** Evan Katz * Principal scriptwriter: Rensil D'Silva * Scriptwriter: ** Bhavani Iyer * Dialogue writer: Niranjan Iyengar * Additional dialogue writer ** Athar Nawaaz * Script editor: Udayan Bhat * Creative supervision: B.R. Sharan * Casting director: Roshmi Banerjee * Costume designer: Gopika Gulwadi * Line producer: Sanaullah Khan * Production controller: Ruchika Roy * Editor: Bhakti Mayaloo * Action director: Allan Amin * Music director: Raju Singh * Sound designer: Shahaab Alam * Re-recording mixer: Rhitwik Raj Pathak * Production designer: Saini S. Johray * Director of photography: Jitan Harmeet Singh * Additional cinematography: Anil Devaiah * Associate director: Nidhie Sharma * First assistant director: Rao Suhaib Khan * Post producer: Sachin D. Bhanushali * Post production studio: Futureworks Media Ltd. * Chief financial officer (RDP Television): Atul Joshi * Executive producer ** Howard Gordon ** Sandeep Shandilya * Associate producer: Udayan Bhat * Co-producer: Ajinkya Deo (RDP Television) * Series director: Abhinay Deo * Producer: Anil Kapoor * Episode director: ** Karan Boolani Background information and notes * This episode is largely based on and . Naina Singhania's storyline is from . See also * 11:00pm-12:00am (disambiguation) Day 214 214